


Hush...!

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dry Humping, Gym Sex, Hey ma look i'm studying for the entrance exam, I'm sorry I'm reposting this just to have something to do., M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, fuckedup grammar oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun decides that maybe thinking about doyoung while taking a shower might not be a... bright idea.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 86





	Hush...!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the fucked up English  
> Apparently my dumb ass can't form a proper sentence even after taking English classes for eight years!

Jaehyun let's out a muffled whimper and slumps his body against the cold tiled wall. Water droplets start running down his spine and the sound of them hitting the showers floor help tuning out his embarrassingly girlish moans that manage to escape his bitten lips. Jaehyun can feel how his orgasm is slowly building up but something is missing, something is keeping him on edge and it's making him grow frustrated.

  
"Doyoung, Doie hyung I really need your fucking dick right now" his tone is harsh and his voice keeps shaking from the intensity of his desire for someone else's touch.  
There is a high chance that someone might hear Jaehyun's loud grunts and moans, after all trying to get off in a public bathroom isn't that much of a bright idea , but the thought only makes him excited.

  
Jaehyun's fingers keep moving inside him and each slight brush against his sweet spot has him cursing, the boys milky thighs keep shaking from pleasure but still the sweet relief of having an orgasm is not there.

  
"Doyoung," Jaehyun hits his head against the wall and shuts his glossy eyes to stop the angry tears that are threatening to run down his flushed cheeks "I fucking need you, I need your dick to stretch me wide...goddamnit!"

  
Jaehyun's words echo in the shower stall and he gives up. After turning off the shower he automatically reaches for his towel. Shame paints the young boys cheeks into a very noticeable red. His breath comes out shallow -a result of not having a chance to fucking cum.  
Jaehyun is busy trying to wrap his towel around his hips when a calm and collected voice make him stop his movements. He shuts his eyes and hopes that this is just a bad dream, this can't be fucking happening right now...

  
"Don't. " Doyoung's voice echoes through the empty stalls and it makes Jaehyun's heart stop. After a few seconds of dead silence Jaehyun tries to mumble out an excuse but the only sound that escapes his mouth is a pathetic whimper.  
Foot steps can be heard from Jaehyun's behind and soon he feels Doyoung's breath fanning against his damp neck, the warmth that radiates off of the older boy has Jaehyun whimpering again.

  
"Jaehyunnie, you were quite loud. What if someone else walked in and heard your precious moans? " Jaehyun's fucking coach mumbles against his ear and slowly a set of fingers start crawling up on his skin which draws out another muffled whimper from Jaehyun. He ia fucking ashamed, he tries to keep his mouth shut but Doyoung keeps touching him like _that_ and Jaehyun's just a pathetic slut when it comes to this certain hyung.

  
"Such a careless baby, you're that impatient huh? You want to feel my dick pumping inside your delicious hole? Wanna feel how hot and heavy my dick's gonna feel inside you?" Doyoung's words are like a slap to Jaehyun's face, the poor boy feels so ashamed that he tries to hide his face behind his bangs but Doyoung stops him "Don't be shy now peach. I know that you got excited when there's a high chance that someone might hear you or catch you pleasuring yourself. You fucking love that. I've heard you masturbating before."

  
At this state Jaehyun's cock is so hard that its reddened tip keeps hitting against his stomach and has him moaning loudly, Doyoung's fingers once again start moving against his sensitive skin and Jaehyun finally gives up trying , he rests his naked body against Doyoung's clothed one and stares at the older boy's amused expression while parting his lips and drawing out another sultry moan.

  
"Hyung I want you so bad..." Jaehyun's eyes are still glossy and he knows that he looks fucking wrecked. Doyoung only gives him a tight lipped smile and his hands travel lower only to teasingly start rubbing Jaehyun's ass cheeks.

  
"Pretty peach, you know that I'm busy today. I have a match coming soon. You know, there are more important things to attend to other than naughty horny boys. " just as Jaehyun opens his mouth to protest , Doyoung continues speaking " How about you hump hyung's thighs like a bitch in heat hmm? Let me see how needy and pathetic you can be"

  
Doyoung's tone alone makes some precum run down Jaehyun's cock . Before it can stain his towel, Jaehyun lets go of the said towel and lets out a sigh when cold air hits his body. He slowly turns around and stares at Doyoung. He can see how his messy situation has also affected the older boy, if the slight blush on his cheeks are anything to go by. Suddenly the realisation that Doyoung is staring at him and this is actually happening makes the blonde boy feel dizzy and he quickly grabs onto his hyung's collar to prevent himself from falling and embarrassing himself even more.

  
Doyoung's long fingers slowly reach their way towards Jaehyun's wrists and wrap around them to help the boy. It's weird but Jaehyun can feel his orgasm slowly building up again and he hasn't even started doing what Doyoung ordered him to do...god he is so needy.

  
Doyoung gets impatient and pushes his clothed thigh between Jaehyun's shaking one's and slighty brushes his knee against the blonde's dick to turn him into a moaning mess. Jaehyuns fingers grip Doyoung's collar so hard that the tip of his fingers start to get white. While Doyoung is slowly stroking Jaehyun's dick with his knee, Jaehyun rests his forehead against the older's and tries to calm down his fucking heart.

  
"Come on peach, don't you want to cum baby?" Doyoung's voice encourages Jaehyun to finally start grinding against his hyungs thigh, the sensation of Doyoung's jeans against his overly sensitive dick has him moaning loudly and finally a set of fingers wrap around Jaehyun's cock.

  
" _That's it pretty, show me how beautiful you look when you cum for hyung_ " Doyoung mutters in messy English and Jaehyun let's out a gasp from how dirty those words sound in a foreign language.

  
Doyoung's other hand rests on Jaehyun's ass and slowly work their way towards the boys already stretched hole, a long finger pushes inside of Jaehyun and Doyoung starts fingering Jaehyun in a brutal pace everytime brushing against the boy's sweet spot and making him craving for more. Jaehyun is a sobbing mess, trying to keep humping Doyoung while also tightening his hole just to feel Doyoung's finger even more. He can't even think properly , all he wants is just to cum.

  
"So good, little peach is doing so good" Doyoung's sweet words keep making Jaehyun move faster and soon enough he starts feeling dizzy, resting his body against Doyoung he closes his eyes and finally lets go. A loud frustrated moan fills the shower and soon Doyoung's jeans are covered in Jaehyun's cum.

  
Jaehyun is trying to catch his breath but what comes next has him laughing like crazy.

  
"Goddamnit Jae, I think I'm hard."  
  



End file.
